Mortal Endeavor
by Wolfwind97
Summary: After Pitch is defeated, a new enemy, Night Veil, arises. Now, the guardians have to fight again. However, to the guardians, Jack is MIA and Bunnymund, Tooth, North, and Sandy are captured by Night Veil and brutally tortured. Meanwhile, Jack learns he is no longer a guardian, but a mortal. Will Jack be able to save his friends without his powers or will he die again? T for Torture.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is my first ROTG fanfic... I don't own ROTG. Also, go read 'Captured by Pitch' by fantasygirl1227, because it is an awesome story and where I got my motivation from. **

**(North)**

The Man in the Moon warned of imminent danger, but I did not believe it would be so soon. Night Veil, a decendant of Pitch Black, eventually came to power. War was coming and we had to be prepared. I sent word to Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, and Jack telling them to meet me here in the North Pole in order to figure out what we were going to do. Bunny arrived first, Tooth second, and Sandy third, now were were just waiting for the winter spirit.

"What's taking him so long?" Bunnymund asked impatiently, his accent noticeable.

We all wondered the same, but remained silent, waiting to see if the young guardian would arrive. Unfortunately, he didn't. We were all worried and set out to find him; I began searching at Burgess. I saw the children running about, having fun, and I expected Jack to be there, but he wasn't. After searching for hours, I eventually admitted defeat and returned home, where the others were waiting. "Any luck?"

The others shook their head.

I sighed, "We're just going to have to fight without him."

**(Jack)**

The only I knew was my name, where I was, and what I was. I was standing on a frozen lake and my name was Jack Frost, I'm a guardian. Everything else, every memory or recollection of what had happened to me had ceased to exist. The ice was slippery beneath my feet, but I walked off it witout too much trouble after picking up my staff for support. When my feet sank into the snow on the bank, I realized my feet was freezing and I did not have shoes on. _Why am I freezing? _I looked around and saw nothing but trees. I was alone and that scared me, because I didn't want to be alone again after nobody could see me for over three hundred years. I began to walk through the forest, searching for any signs of civilization, praying I would find someone to talk to. The moon shone down, creating a opague light that penetrated the darkness a bit, giving me just enough light to see. The cold nipped at my body and I was thankful for the warm clothing I had, minus the shoes. I continued walking, walking, walking, walking... Finally, I saw lights in the distance and ran toward them, tree limbs cutting my face and rocks digging into my feet. When the trees began to fade away, my feet hit pavement and a loud horn nearly made my eardrums burst. I whirled around to see a vehicle swerve and miss me by a few feet, it stopped. The driver jumped out of the car, "What do you think you're doing?" The man yelled furiously, coming toward me with rage gleaming in his eyes. I didn't want to stick around and see what the furious man had to say, so I ran back into the forest and climbed a tree, hoping the man wouldn't attempt to find me. Eventually, I heard the car roar away and I began to climb down the tree until I could safely jump to the ground. I began my journey again toward the lights and managed to do so without any further confrontations. I walked through a small, seemingly deserted town and stopped when I saw my reflection in the window of a closed store. My hoodie was blue and my pants were black, my hair and eyes were brown. However, what drew my attention was the red stains on my shirt. I lifted my shirt, but there was no wounds, only blood. Confused, I continued to walk down the street, trying to remember something, anything that could help me understand what had happened to me. It seemed I was no longer a guardian, I was back to the way I was before I died three hundred years ago. Now I understood why I was so cold and every scratch on my body burned: I was human. In that instant, I knew I had to figure out how to contact the other guardians, but there was nothing I could do. I was just a normal mortal. Compared to them, I was nothing. Compared to me, they were superior. I sighed and walked to the only house I knew in this small town called Burgess. The house eventually loomed in front of me and I tried to summon the wind to take me up to the window of Jamie Bennett's room. After a moment, I smacked my forehead. _Duh, I'm a mortal. I can't control the wind anymore. _Instead, I picked up a few pebbles and threw them at the window, making noise without breaking through the glass. After a few minutes, I saw Jamie stick his head out the window.

"Who's there?" He asked.

I smiled, "Jamie, it's me, Jack."

That woke him up, "Really? What are you doing here? Come on up."

"Yeah, well, you're going to have to unlock the front door to let me in..." I stated.

"Huh? Why? Jack, what's going on?" Jamie asked.

I sighed, "I'll explain it to you later. Right now, can you just let me in? I'm freezing to death."

Jamie nodded and retreated back into his room. A minute later, I heard the front door quietly unlock. Jamie waved for me to come in, but to be quiet, so I did. He closed the door behind us. The house was quiet since everyone was asleep, but it was a good quiet. Jamie motioned for me to follow him to his room, where he turned the light on and saw me for the first time. "You're not Jack! Who are you? Why are you bleeding?" His voice was pretty loud and I didn't want him to wake the others.

"Shush! Jamie, I promise you, it's me. Look, I just woke up and found myself like this. Something has happened and I can't remember what, which is why I need your help." Jamie still didn't look convinced. "Please." I begged, but to no avail, the child's eyes still burned with suspicion. I showed him the staff in my hand.

He glared at me, "What have you done to Jack?"

I sighed, "Jamie, it's me. I'm Jack. I woke up at the lake like this, I'm not an immortal anymore. This-" He gestured to his hair, eyes, and not so pale skin, "This is what I looked like before I died three hundred years ago. My immortality has been taken away and I don't remember what happened. Have you heard from any of the guardians?"

The young child thought for a moment, "You know... I haven't seen Sandy's dream sand in three days."

I began to think, "Something's going on and I need to figure out what."

"Maybe Pitch is back?" Jamie questioned.

I shook my head, "No, it's too early for him to be back. Besides, you would be having nightmares if he was." The moon shone brightly outside and I turned to it, "I need answers as soon as possible."

Jamie gasped, "What happened to your back?"

Confused, I turned to face him. "My back?"

"Jack, you have blood all over the back of your hoodie." Jamie stated, sick at the sight of blood.

I touched my back, "But... I'm not in pain. Turn around, if I'm hurt, I'm sure you don't want to see." The boy turned his back to me as I took off the hoodie and inspected the wound in a small mirror. There was a wound, but it wasn't bleeding, even though it seemed fresh. _Why is it not hurting? _There was not pattern to the wound, just a series of scabs where the wound once bled. _How did this happen? Why can't I remember what happened?!_

**(Bunnymund)**

I woke up. That's all I done was wake up, then I felt the pain. It coursed through me like a million knives stabbing into my gut simutaneously. I pushed aside the pain and took in my surroundings. It was dark, more dark than a night without the moon. My paws and ankled were binded by chains; I couldn't move, even though I tried as best as I could. Frustration and confusion became the only two emotions I felt in that instant, but I heard the clinging of metal against metal; they were chains colliding with each other. "Hello?" I asked.

"Bunnymund?" I heard a voice ask.

I was confused, "North? Where are we?"

"I don't know. All I remember is being attacked." North replied.

I thought back and sighed, "Same here." Then another thought came, "Is Tooth and Sandy here? Jack, even?"

North sighed, "I don't know. As far as I can tell, we're the only ones here."

I cursed, "What's going on?" As soon as I said that, a door opened, sending a small sliver of light through the doorway.

A man laughed, "So, you two are finally awake."

"Who are you?" North demanded.

"I'm about to become your worst nightmare. Have you ever heard the phrase 'don't be afraid of the dark, be afraid of what's in it'. Well, I'm an embodiment of that phrase. I am the immortal of darkness and I will be known." The man stated.

I snorted, "Known for what? I believe Pitch Black had you beat in the 'fear' section before we defeated him."

The man said, "I am a decendant of Pitch Black, but I will be more feared than him. I am Night Veil, King of Eternal Darkness which can also be known as another thing... death. I have taken out one guardian already, now I just have four more to go."

Even though Night Veil did not mention the name, I knew immediately who he was talking about. The reason we couldn't get word to Jack was because he no longer existed. Even though he was an annoyance and an enemy in the past, I couldn't believe the kid was dead. There was no way Night Veil could kill Jack... right? However, deep down, I knew an immortal could be killed if they were severely wounded. Jack Frost would not be an exception to that cold truth.

"You monster!" North screamed and struggled against his restraints. I understood his pain, because Jack was like a son to him, just like the winter spirit was like a long lost brother to me.

The man laughed again, "And slowly, but surely, the rest of the guardians is next. Not even the Man in the Moon can protect you from darkness."

**A/N: Okay, so I'm going to warn you here. In future chapters, there will be torture as brutal as my imagination can create. My imagination when it comes to torture can be pretty sickening at times, so if you don't wish to be mentally scarred for life, don't read. I'll warn you when there will be torture scenes, so please read my authors notes. You have been warned...**

**-Wolfwind97**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Why, yes, I should be updating other stories, but I want to do this one first. There is mentions of blood in this chapter, so you have been warned. Thanks for all the feedback, it was much appreciated!**

**(Sandman)**

_Where am I? Why is it so dark? Why do I feel so weak? Are the others alive, Jack even? _I struggled against the bonds on my wrists and ankles for probably the hundreth time, but the metal just bit into my skin, making blood trickle from the wounds. I thought back to what happened briefly. The other guardians and I were attacked by an unseen force at the North Pole. Regardless of all the yetis that tried to help, we were beaten. _And now I know I'm a hostage, but what about the other? Have they escaped? Are they still alive? Why is this happening? _I used all the strength I possessed in my weak state, to no avail. I gave up and went limp, my head resting on my chest. I knew this weakness was the one acquired from not being believed in. I had not sent dream sand to children in who knows how long and their faith was dwindling little by little. However, I knew one child would still believe. The kid, Jamie. He always believed even when others didn't. He was the last strand of hope I held onto as I prayed I would not cease to exist anytime soon. The feeling of not being believed in, unseen by anybody finally allowed me to understand how Jack felt in his first three hundred years. Needless to say, it was not a good feeling. I wanted to leave, I wanted to escape, I wanted to be free. I pulled at the chains again with my determination restored, but all the determination in the world wouldn't be enough to break these chains. My wilpower shattered, I could only pray somebody would find me, then help me find the others. I was relying on whoever I could to get us out of this Hell.

**(Jack)**

Before I knew it, I fell asleep on the floor of Jamie's bedroom. I heard somebody walk down the hallway and my eyes flew open. Instinctively, I threw myself under the small bed to hide. Since I was mortal, I could be seen. Since I came uninvited, I figured the least I could do was remain hidden until I figured out what I was going to do next. I heard the door open briefly then close again. I glance out from under the bed and saw nobody was there, so I crawled out from under the bed only to have Jamie step on my back.

"Jack! So, it wasn't a dream after all. You're actually here! And... you're not a guardian anymore." Jamie stated as what I told him came back to his mind. "What are young going to do?" He asked as he stepped of my back.

I continued to crawl out from under the bed, then rose to my feet. "I don't know. First, I need to find the other guardians and see if they know why this has happened."

"But I haven't seen dreamsand in four days now. What if something has happened to them? What if Pitch Black captured them?" Jamie asked me the torrent of questions.

I sighed, "I still have to find them. But, I don't think this is Pitch this time, there's no way he could already be powerful again. I don't know."

There was a moment of silence. Then, Jamie said, "Jack... If you're a mortal, then how will you defeat an immortal if that's what the situation is? How would you defeat somebody like Pitch if you can be killed more easily?"

The words made me think for a minute, "I have to do something. I can't just stay here forever."

Jamie nodded, "Okay. Now, since you have to stay here, how are we going to ask my mom if you can stay?"

I sighed, "One problem after another."

**(Tooth)**

I was tired of being locked up like an animal as I wondered how long I was to remain here. The door sent in a little light and a man walked in. "How are you doing, Toothfairy?"

"Where am I? What do you want?" I asked, keeping my voice strong and angry.

The man laughed, "It doesn't matter where you are. As for what I want from you and the other so-called precious guardians... I want your blood. I want you to know you are not stronger than death itself, for I am death. They call me Night Veil. Now, enough of the introductions, it's time to get straight to the point. Your faith and strength will fade, you will fade along with it. If you try to be rebellious, I'll torture the other guardians, understand?"

My heart sank at the threat and I nodded my head.

"Good. Now, I have things to do. Enjoy your stay here, guardian. This dark room will be your final resting place, believe me." The man turned and walked away, shutting the door behind him. I was frozen as I tried to contemplate on what I should do. I knew if I attempted to escape or do anything Night Veil may consider rebellious, the others would be punished. I didn't want this to happen. I didn't struggle, I just waited to see what events would unfold next.

**(North)**

If boredom, anxiousness, frustration, and anger could kill you, I would have died long ago. Bunnymund and I would talk, but there wasn't much to talk about. We tried to form a plan on how to get out of here with the others, but there was no way we could without sacrificing somebody, which we refused to do. "Bunnymund, listen, no matter what happens, don't speak out against Night Veil., even if he's close to killing me. I don't want to see you get hurt, my friend, so keep you mouth shut."

"You know me, North. I speak what's on my mind, even you can't stop me from doing that." He stated.

I glanced over at where I knew he was, "I mean it, Bunnymund!"

He retorted, "And so do I. Look, we're in this mess, but we'll get through it somehow, don't loose sight of that."

"Jack is dead, Tooth and Sandy are who knows where, and we're beaten. There's no sweet ending to this!" I stated.

Bunnymund's voice became softer, "We don't know if Jack is dead, he could still be alive and I'll bet you all the carrots in the world that Tooth and Sandy are like us right now, waiting to get out of here. So, either we come up with something or we wait, either way something is bound to happen."

His words were kind of comforting. _Maybe Jack is alive and we can get out of this mess. _"Okay, let's say Jack is alive, then where is he? Night Veil doesn't have him."

He thought for a moment, "Maybe he's like us, trying to figure something out while keeping his distance. As of right now, Jack is the only one who can get us out of here."

"If he's alive." I added.

"So, we'll just have to wait." Bunnymund finished.

I sighed, "I've never been the type to bear a lot of patience."

**(Jamie)**

"I'm surprised your mom let me stay on such short notice." Jack stated.

I smiled, "She's nice. She can hardly turn anybody away if they need a place to sleep."

Jack agreed, "Don't worry, once I figure out what to do, I'll leave."

My smile faltered, "What do you mean you will leave?"

"I have to find them sometime." Jack replied.

"But, I want to go with you. There's no way you can do this alone." I protested.

Jack shook his head, "Listen, Jamie. I can't risk taking you, it's too dangerous for a kid." I was going to argue, but his eyes told me there was no point in arguing. "If I take you and you get killed, how will your mom and sister feel?"

I looked down at the floor, "They would be sad."

"And you don't want them to be sad, right. You want to protect them." Jack said.

I nodded, "But I'll be sad if you get killed!"

"I'll be fine."

"Promise?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah."

**(Jack)**

That night, nightmares plagued my sleep. In my first dream, I was at the lake, listening to the creatures of the night when I was attacked from behind. I swung my staff instinctively, freezing my attackers shoulder a little. When I tried to attack with ice, my attacker simply disappeared into the darkness. I looked around as I stood on the ice, waiting for something to happen. Then, I felt something slice through my side and I gasped painfully, holding my hand to my side and pulling it away to see blood. Then, I was shoved from behind and I nearly fell. Quickly, I whirled around in an attempt to see the next attack. However, my legs were knocked from under me and I crashed onto the ice, cracking it a bit. A large knife went through both of my hands, pinning me to the ice. I gritted my teeth painfully, "Who are you?"

"I'm the person that killed Jack Frost." A voice said. My shirt had lifted a bit when I fell and I felt cold metal press against my back. Then, slowly, the sharp point of the blade began to dig into my back. I could feel it pierce my skin and tear through muscles, nerves, and organs. An agonizing scream escaped my lips and blood rose into my throat. The pain was the worst I had ever felt, it was unimaginable. Unwanted tears leaked out of my eyes and dripped onto the ice. Finally, I felt the metal being pulled out of my back, which made the pain even worse. I shook pain and shock, my breaths ragged and unsteady, pain coursing through my body. It all happened instantly. I felt the metal drive into the space between my shoulder blades and I heard the weapon slice through the ice. I couldn't breathe, every breath I tried to take caught in the back of my throat. Blood streamed from my mouth. I knew the weapon pierced my heart, because the pain in my chest was unbearable. I tried to scream, but I couldn't even take in the oxygen to scream. I watched the puddle of blood spread out underneath me, forming a ever-so growing puddle. My head rolled to the side and a series of small, agonizing coughs escaped my lungs. I felt the metal slowly leaving my body. Black dots danced in front of my blurry, tear-filled eyes and I prayed for this pain to be over. Finally, I got my wish as the darkness of death overwhelmed me. The last thing I saw was the moonlight shining down on me.

In my second dream, I was walking through a dark hallway. There was one large room at the end of the hallway and I slowly walked toward it. Whispers filled the hallway as I walked, warning of upcoming danger and death. Slowly I opened the door and was shocked at what I saw. The guardians were chained, bleeding from several wounds. The man, my attacker, smiled at me, "I'll kill you first mortal." I watched as North, Bunnymund, and Tooth yelled at the man, telling him to leave me alone. "Fine, then." I watched as the man used a sword to slit all of the guardians throats with one slash. Blood poured as their jugular veins were sliced into. Fear rooted me to the spot as I watched my friends die and the sight and smell of the blood made me sick.

Then, I woke up, terrified. I knew my first dream actually happened, because I could finally remember it, but the second... Were the guardians realy captured? Am I too late? Have they already been killed? I sat in the silence of Jamie's room, contemplating on what to do. If I was going to act, I had to do it quickly or my friends, the guardians of the world, may meet their end.


	3. AN: Up for Adoption, Writing New Story!

**A/N: Since this idea has been used so much, I'm going to abandon this story. I have come up with a new idea I have not seen anyone use yet and I'm going to work on it instead. The new story is called 'A Guardian's Heart, A Warrior's Soul, A Family's Love'. If you don't care, please check it out and tell me what you think about it. Also, I thank you guys for reading this story and reviewing, favoriting, following, etc. If anybody is interested in adopting this story, message me or leave it in a review. I'm sorry for abandoning this story, I just don't have the 'feel' for it anymore and it seems like the idea has been used too much, so it's predictable.**


End file.
